


First Date

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ginny on a Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Michael Corner couldn't stop looking at Ginny as they walked through Hogsmeade. When they went into the joke shop, he noticed that her glittering eyes lit up in mirth. She was probably thinking about what would make good pranks for the Weasley twins.

He felt shy and awkward around her and couldn't help it. When she agreed to go out with him for the first time, he had been so awestruck.

Ginny was beautiful and brave. She was funny and smart. She was perfect in his eyes. He had no idea what she saw in him, but he was thankful for whatever it was.

Michael wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if she wanted it. He didn't want to force himself on her, either. He wasn't sure about what her experiences with guys were, but he knew a girl's first kiss was special. If it was her first kiss, he wanted it to be perfect.

Michael tried to calm his thoughts. If he rambled in his head, he was going to ramble out loud, and then Ginny would think he was an idiot. Ginny couldn't think he was an idiot; she just couldn't.

As they left Zonko's, Michael stopped Ginny in her steps. She looked up at him with her amazing brown eyes. "What is it, Michael?"

"Well...um..."

Ginny smiled and Michael felt his heartbeat pick up speed. She stood up on her toes and chastely kissed him. Michael stood stockstill, not sure what to do.

She laughed after she pulled back. "Thank you for my first kiss, Michael. Now how about we go to The Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer?

Michael dumbly nodded, and she took his hand and led them to their next destination.


End file.
